


Nowhere I'd Rather Be

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: This wasn’t meant to be a date, but we’ve had such a good time and now it’s 2 a.m. and I should really go home…Prompt fill
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Kudos: 40





	Nowhere I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

> 13 + nurseydex pls and thank 💕  
> [From this prompt list](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/182639676455/right-to-the-good-parts-prompt-list)

Dex laughed and it was a real, pure thing, and Nursey never wanted to stop hearing it. Which was stupid because they weren’t like that and this wasn’t a date. They were just hanging out after both their dates ditched them and the rest of the team had wandered back to the Haus.

Dex bumped into his shoulder and he realized that he’d missed something or let the silence drag too long.

“We should probably head back to the Haus. They probably think that I’ve killed you and am hiding the body.” Dex didn’t make any move to leave though, so Nursey just hummed in response.

Dex shrugged his shoulders up. “Thanks for staying with me though. I know you coulda been wheeling your date or drinking with the rest. So, thanks.”

Nursey forced himself to laugh. Dex getting sentimental was too much to take sober. He threw an arm around Dex’s neck and squeezed. “No worries, Dexy. Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

He wasn’t sure if it was just because Dex went with it when he pulled him, instead of resisting like usual, or if something in his voice gave him away, but Dex was suddenly warm under his arm and pressed against his side. And Dex’s face was close, so close that he could lean forward and kiss him. Nursey blinked, forcing himself to focus and meet Dex’s eyes, only to see them dart down to his own lips.

Dex’s mouth was gentle, soft, when it pressed to his. Nursey had thought it would be rough and bruising, or maybe hungry and seeking. But instead, his lips were tender, tentative. His fingers ghosting along Nursey’s jaw. So, he sighed and leaned into it, his arm still braced behind Dex’s head.

When Dex finally pulled away, leaning their foreheads together, his hand was gripping the front of Nursey’s jacket. “Nowhere you’d rather be, huh?”

“Well, now I can think of one or two places.”

Dex’s eyes opened, hurt, and he started to pull away. Nursey pulled him back and pressed another kiss, fuller and slightly hungry, to Dex’s pout.

“I should really get you home.”


End file.
